


Welcome to Threed

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick, Triple Drabble, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A resort city renowned for its lively atmosphere, dazzling circus, and evergreen sunshine.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Welcome to Threed

Standing beside Paula, Ness watched the black tour bus roll on and away. He kind of wished it wouldn't. 

Threed had seemed much less threatening from inside the bus.

But now that the Runaway Five had - well, not run, but driven away, only to leave Ness and Paula behind in Threed... now there were shadows on their left, and chills on their right - darkness to the south - and very many scary things lying in wait ahead of them. At first, neither Ness nor Paula dared to move even a fraction of an inch. They'd never been to a place like Threed before. 

Threed didn't just look moldy, it smelled it, too. As well as being covered in all the wrong kinds of pink and blue and green and white, the town reeked - it really stunk - there was this real awful stench hanging in the air, alongside the ghosts that Ness saw on the way over and in the distance now. The unhappily-floating things had faces like soggy bed-sheets, faces that weren't faces at all.

This place, it was like the world you’d see in your sleep, whenever you went to bed with a stomach full of orange juice and warm milk. 

...Make that rotten juice and spoiled milk. The town called Threed looked like a bad dream. 

No, worse than that. It looked like a nightmare.

But Mom, Ness remembered, always said that a nightmare was just an illusion. Her voice, sweet and soothing, echoed through Ness's heart now, as he thought maybe the nightmarish creepiness of Threed was just an illusion, too.

Illusions had to be shattered, and it was up to Ness and Paula to shatter this one. Ness didn't know what swinging his bat at a ghost would do, but darned if he wasn't going to try.


End file.
